Free Choice
by Lady Myuu
Summary: TR is under new managment and they offar mewtwo something he can't refuse..Everything seems so perfect, he has a brother he has a new life. But when he meets a small clone with no name, his life is turned around forever. (Drama suspance and ROMANCE! R&R!)
1. Default Chapter

Free choice.  
  
It was raining.yes raining I remember. The night was so cold so empty like my soul. I was running I didn't know how they found me.how they remembered but they did somehow. The copter was close behind me; I tried to throw it off course but my powers.my psychic powers bounced off like a ball. It was not fair they couldn't do this to me.I don't want to go back. Something hit me hard. I fell into that black sea; the water surrounded me dragging me down. It grew so dark I couldn't see couldn't breath. It was the end.  
  
Good Bye  
  
My eyes snapped opened, I could feel my heart pounding. A light blinded me, my eyes egested. I was in a room.on a bed. A large queen size bed, the covers a dark purple above me was a canopy. I sat up my head throbbed with pain.  
  
(Where.. Where am I?) I said, looking about the room. It was huge. Three love seats each a different color of purple the floor was a strange carpet matching the bed. Pillows were everywhere. One two no three different doors I put my feet on the floor and stood. I rubbed my head with my gray hand. There was a dresser with a mirror I looked in and saw myself looking back.  
  
Mewtwo was my name the humans gave me when I was created, I was the second of a pokemon known as mew. I am the most powerful pokemon in the world or so I thought. There was a large window, I walked over to it and looked out. It faced a huge garden. Flowers, trees it was beautiful. Not as pretty as the wild gardens I have seen but it was close. My eyes glowed trying to break thru the glass but nothing happened.  
  
(What is this?) I said turning and walking to one of the doors, opening it I found a bathroom. I cocked my head annoyed. Who is playing with me? Someone is going to get it. I turned to the other door and opened it, a hallway, at last. I walked out of it and walked down the hall. There was a door at the end of it and one on the other side of the room I was in. I walked up to the door and turned the handle.  
  
Locked. Well know I knew I was not aloud to leave. I turned my rage growing.  
  
(WHAT IS GOING ON!) I yelled. I froze as a heard the door open behind me. I turned around and came face to face with.another Mewtwo.  
  
He was taller then me, his eyes shined red. He didn't have ears but horns on his head pointed back word. His tail split at the end, there wasn't a fluff ball on the tail but just long pointed tips. His tail and armor plate chest were black while the rest of his body was blue.  
  
(I see your awake) he said smiling; his voice was deep and almost creepy. I mean people thought my voice was creepy but his made a shiver go down my spine. (Your.you're a.) I stuttered. He laughed, his life made me wince. His psychic power filled the room and made my head hurt worse.  
  
(A clone like you? Yes, I am the third. Mewthree but I don't go by that. My name is Yukio) he said, he walked in a few more feet making me back away. (Aw don't be that way brother) Yukio (I'm suppose to fill you in)  
  
I raised an eyebrow, brother? I have never been called that before. Wait yes I have Mew called me that. Ok this is getting weird.  
  
(Fallow me) he said walking down the hall. I followed me curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
(Now you know the main stuff we are clones of mew yadda yadda and you ran away from TR because they treated you like a tool right? Well now things are different. You whipped Giovanni's mind about 5 years back. Now that guy is retired and his daughter has taken over the team. She knew about 'the clone' but when her father and his rockets came back with no idea she kept silent wanting to work TR her way. Once he retired she searched everywhere for some DNA of a mew they didn't find any but they found yours. How? I don't really know but I was cloned from that) He told me this; I was amazed by it all. I was back with TR. He talked about Team Rocket like they were wonderful. Said Giovanni's name in disgust. It didn't make sense to me.  
  
(Anyway, she gave me a choice: I can leave and try to find 'my place' in this horrid world or I could stay. She said all I had to do was carry out her orders like her rocket members and she would pay me with whatever I want.whatever I wanted. Well that was a deal I had to take.she is offering you the same)  
  
(Me?) I said shocked, if it was true it meant becoming a rocket grunt. Becoming a slave again didn't it? (Can you still leave?) I ask.  
  
(Whenever I want too. I can do whatever I want in my spare time) He said (If I want to quit I can quit. But why would I want to do that?) He said, we had stopped walking and were by the room I came out of.  
  
(You got a couple days to think about it, this is your room. Mine is right here) he said pointing at the door across from mine. (That door over there is locked for now. She doesn't want you wondering around her base innless you join)  
  
With that he turned and went inside his room. I sighed deeply. This was too good to be true. I didn't believe it, I turned and went back into 'my room' and walked to the window looking out to the garden. (I must think about this deeply. Is this my place? From the beginning this was my place they told me. To serve Team Rocket, but now I had a choice. It will be like a job for a human.but I don't want to be like that. .Do I?)  
  
Chapter two: 'anything you want' 


	2. Chapter 2: anything you want

Chapter two: 'anything you want'  
  
It was strange, I wasn't allowed to leave for two days yet I felt free here, welcomed.wanted. Something I rarely felt. It was the second day. I found that the third door in my room was a kitchen.a whole Kitchen; everything I needed was there.  
  
Deep down I wondered did I really want to be pampered by humans? Did I want this life? Yukio seemed to love his life.he had something I never had. I felt outcast unwanted.a monster. But he was welcomed here he was part of a group he was someone. He wasn't a clone he was a person to these rockets. He also said these rockets liked there new boss better. Life was easier on them, what did they call her? Lady Garnet? Yes that was it.  
  
I sat up on my bed; tomorrow was the day I had to make my choice. Tomorrow.oh what would I pick?  
  
Go back out into that world. That world which would never accept me that world which hated me that world.  
  
It seemed like I have made my choice but I was still unsure.  
  
I got up; I wanted to speak to Yukio more. I needed more information.  
  
I walked out of my room and across the hall and knocked on his door. I didn't know if he was there or not if not I would just have to wait. The door slowly opened but no one was there.he must not have shut it tight. I turned to leave but something stirred and caught my eye. Something was on the bed; it moved and sat up slowly. The creature fur matched the blue covers on the bed perfectly, that's why I didn't see it laying there before.  
  
Wait it was not an it.it was a Mewtwo.a female Mewtwo. She was small and had a sleek clean body. Her eyes were a strange almost glowing green. Her chest plate different from mine it looked more feminine. Her tail and plate were a darker blue.  
  
(Who are you?) I asked her, she didn't answer but lay back down on the bed and curled up into a ball.was she scared of me, why? (I won't hurt you) I said she closed her eyes tight then turned on her back and seemed to be waiting. (What are you doing?) I asked, she opened her eyes and looked at me. She was so afraid I could see it.  
  
(Mewtwo what are you doing in my room) echoed Yukio's voice, I turned to see him standing in the doorway. He was smiling. (Its no bother really I was just wondering) he said.  
  
(Oh uh I knocked and the door opened I saw you weren't here so I was going to leave but I saw her on your bed.. who is she? She is acting odd) I asked, Yukio looked at the female Mewtwo and walked over to her. She curled into a ball and he ran his hand over her.  
  
(This is one of my things I asked for, for working here) he said (She is not as strong or smart as we are but she serves her prepuce) he said. (She can't even speak telepathically)  
  
I gave him a confused look, what would he want with a Mewtwo like this.  
  
(And what is her purpose?) I asked, he smiled, it wasn't his smile I liked it was a smile of control and enjoyment. Something I saw in Giovanni a lot.  
  
(I get lonely she is here to warm me and my bed if you know what I mean) he said winking. I looked shocked; she was a slave.a body slave.I didn't even want to go past that. But I got lonely too, but I would never go so far as to create a life just for comfort or relaxation.  
  
(I know!) He said. The Mewtwo on his bed jumped from the sudden out burst and about fell off the bed. Yukio ignored her going on (You take her tonight! That should help you make up your mind) he said. I shook my head in a no. I didn't want this. She didn't want it.  
  
(I don't think so) I said (Maybe some other time) I turned and left the room going back to my own.  
  
Yukio smiled as he watch me leave. He was going to get Mewtwo to stay. He wanted his reward for doing so.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yukio said I could leave this hall. he showed me a lounge where rockets hanged out. No one seems to care that we were walking around freely. I felt so odd around humans like this. He showed me a game called pool and video games.he tried to get me to drink something but I knew it was alcohol so I didn't have whatever it was.  
  
I never felt so me, I didn't have to act tough or brave and strong. I could be ME. And that is something I never got to do. I was coming out of a shell I didn't know I was in. I laughed. I joked. It was a new me. The old me was dieing off fast. The cold hearted human hating me.  
  
It was getting late and I had a lot to think about so I went back to my room very tired, I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes not bothering with the covers. Something soft and warm touched me. My eyes snapped opened and lying next to me was the female Mewtwo.  
  
(WAA!) I yelled falling out of the bed, she jumped up and fell off on the other side. I lay there shocked for a while. I sat up and looked over the other side of the bed. I heard whimper and a sniffle as the little Mewtwo cried on the other side of the bed.  
  
I walked slowly around the bed and bent down beside her. She tightens up her body like she was going to be attacked. What did he do to her to make her act this way? I put my hand on her shoulder and she jerked away curling into a ball.  
  
(I'm not going to hurt you.its alright) I said. She only started to cry harder. She didn't believe me. (I won't touch you again. Now look at me) I said growing a little inpatient. She sat up on her knees and looked at me with those large sad green eyes. Tears streamed down her face like a river. I felt attracted to her, something I never felt before. I never been around a female of my kind.well I use to be the only one. I could tell she had feelings and a heart she wasn't a mere toy like Yukio treated her. She wasn't a tool, like Giovanni treated me. She was a living breathing creator who was hurt and scared.  
  
(My names Mewtwo) I said. She seemed to understand what I was saying. Maybe she was smarter the Yukio thought.  
  
"Mew-ew?" /Mewtwo?/ She said, so she could speak, but only in her, our native tongue. Her voice was the exact copy of mews, the high little mew she would say.  
  
Strange thing when pokemon talk really. Humans' only here there names or a small cry but we hear the words. Pika chu pika. Those might sound like it is just saying the same thing over and over but to pokemon each word is different. It is said a little Differently then what humans can understand.  
  
(What is your name?) I asked her, she looked at me blankly.  
  
"Mew mew" /My Pet/ she said I blinked a little shocked. He hadn't given her a name? He just called her his pet? How could he do this, to his own kind? She might not be exactly like him but he did look like a Mewtwo perfect either.  
  
I could not stay in this place like this. I thought it was different but they still treated pokemon the same here, if you can't understand what they say or do then their tools.  
  
(You can sleep on the couch or on the end of my bed) I said standing up. (You can do whatever you like here) She sat there looking at the ground. She looked confused. (I will call you. Midori) I said as I crawled into my bed. The name fitted her, it meant green and her eyes were the most beautiful green I had ever seen. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I didn't notice Midori climbing into bed and laying next to me.  
  
Chapter 3: My choice 


	3. Chapter 3: My choice

I like reviews as much as the next person but this story is all ready done (Only five chapters.) so why not keep posting them? anyway. REIVEW OR DIE!!!  
  
Chapter 3: My choice  
  
I could feel the warm sunlight hit my face. It was morning. I didn't want to get up yet so I grabbed one of many pillows on my bed and covered my face sighing. I was just about perfect right then, a fresh knew day nothing wrong happening no humans chasing me nothing. Just peace. I sighed again taking the pillow off my face I wondered where the female Mewtwo.. Midori was. Well I found out rather quickly, she was using my chest as a pillow sound asleep. I blinked from shock then a small smile escaped onto my lips. It was the first time I ever saw her relaxed and comfortable. She was very pretty, the sun hitting her velvet fur and the peaceful look on her face made my emotions serge. I could understand why Yukio wanted her.I wanted her.  
  
I heard a chuckle; I turned my head to see Yukio standing in the doorway.  
  
(See?) He said smiling as he walked in, the sound of his voice made Midori sit up and look at him. I sat up as well.  
  
(Don't you knock?) I asked glaring at him feeling slightly embarrassed. Yukio walked into my room and sat at the end of my bed.  
  
(Have you made your choice, brother?) He said, he reached over and petted Midori's tail, she leaned in against me like for protection.  
  
(Yes I have. And I don't think she likes you too much) I said as I rubbed her on her back.  
  
Yukio smiled (You must be good at it) he said, I raised an eyebrow questionably.  
  
(Nothing happened) I said as a stood up. Midori took my hand in hers. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Yukio like she was waiting for him to do something. Yukio smiled as he grabbed her tail and pulled it back his way dragging her across the bad and off. I heard her cry in pain before she landed on the floor. I glared at him angry at the way he was treating her.  
  
(She is alive you know, why do you treat her like a toy?) I asked. He gave me a blank look; his blue skin and red eyes made him look like a ghost or a monster.  
  
(She wasn't meant for anything more, she has no other talents but to please) he said (She's not smart enough for anything ells)  
  
(Is that why she doesn't have name? She's not smart enough to have one?) I growled growing angrier.  
  
(Well I just never thought about giving her a name; look if it bugs you so much you take her) He said reaching down and grabbing her by the cord on her back. She cried out in pain as he tossed her over at me, I caught her at once.  
  
(Your to soft Mewtwo) he said (If you want to serve well here then you need to toughen up and show others who is the boss) he said leaving the room. I glared after him holding Midori in my arms as she cried.  
  
"Mew, Mew, Me-Ew." /I'm not stupid./ she cried into my chest. I ran my hand over her head.  
  
(I know, I wont let him hurt you again) I told her, I lifted her head with my hand so I could look into her green eyes. (I promise)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked down the long hall Yukio told me to go down, this is where I would meet 'Lady Garnet' and give her my answer. I had to leave Midori behind, last I saw her she was sitting on my bed and said goodbye to me. Almost like I wasn't coming back.  
  
I couldn't help but think of my choice, I knew what it was. I knew it. But what would happen after I made it?  
  
Would what they said really come true?  
  
I stepped up to the door at the end of the hall and reached up my gray hand to the door and put it into a fist.  
  
Knock, Knock. (A/N who's there? Err.)  
  
The door opened slowly but there was nothing in the room. It was dark and empty.  
  
"Come in" came the woman's voice. I stepped in ready for anything. I screen came down from the ceiling. On the screen was a woman in an office. A desk sat in front of her a small Delacatty sat by her side being petted by the woman's hand. A shadow covered her face I couldn't see what she looked like. But her hair was long and dark brown.  
  
It was too much.all I could see was Giovanni. It was a trick my mind told me. Get out while you can.  
  
"Hello Mewtwo I am Lady Garnet the new and better leader of Team Rocket. I see Yukio has filled you in" she said her voice deep and soothing. I stared up at the screen looking in at her and watching her stroke the cat pokemon.like Giovanni did his persain. I nodded.  
  
"Then you have made your choice?"  
  
(Yes)  
  
"What is it?" (I.want to leave)  
  
END CHAPTER HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chapter 4: My reward.  
  
Things are going to heat up soon. How will Garnet take the news she won't be having Mewtwo work for her? How will Yukio feel when he won't get what he was going to get for getting Mewtwo to stay? Well Midori go with Mewtwo?  
  
Just wait to find out! 


	4. Chapter 4: my reward

Chapter 4: My reward  
  
Even if I couldn't see her face I could tell she was upset.  
  
"All right then, but may I ask why?" She said. Her voice had a hint of anger in it. I stood firm in my place looking at the screen.  
  
(I would like to keep my reasons to myself) I said not wanting to explain why I just wanted to take Midori and leave this place. I wanted nothing to do with TR anymore. I wanted nothing to do with Yukio and his sick mind, and I knew Garnet would not understand.  
  
"Fine" Lady Garnet said reaching her hand over and clicking something on her desk, a door appeared on the other side of the room.  
  
"That will lead you to the outside" she said.  
  
I stared at it; I didn't want to leave yet I wanted to take Midori with me. I wanted to go back first. I looked back at the screen  
  
(I left something in my room)  
  
Her face moved out from the shadow, I saw a woman in her late 20's staring at me, her eyes brown like Giovanni's.she had the same look as he did. I didn't like her one bit.  
  
"You came with nothing you will leave with nothing. You choose to leave and leave you will" she said. My face went into a glare. I was not leaving Midori to Yukio.  
  
(I'm not leaving with out Midori) I growled taking a fighting stance. She cocked an eyebrow and a grin went across her face.  
  
"Who is this Midori?" She asked, she placed her elbows on the desk and brought her hands together. I didn't like the look in her eye. She knew too much.  
  
(The female Mewtwo) I answered trying to keep my cool but I could feel anger crawling up my spine.  
  
"The one I made for Yukio? That little pet?" she said, "She doesn't even belong to you"  
  
I glared at her with full hate now. I clinched my fist to keep from blowing my top.  
  
(Yukio gave her to me) I said (Let me take her with me please) I said a hint of anger in my psychic voice. The smile on her face grew.  
  
"Only if you stay," she said sitting back into the shadows.  
  
(No.) I said (I won't stay)  
  
"My father was right you are stubborn. I thought I could make friends with you Mewtwo unlike my father who just wanted you for your power" she said a mocking sound in her voice.  
  
(I don't want to hear about that human) I growled (And nice try)  
  
I chuckle filled the room as Yukio walked in smiling.  
  
(You called my lady?) He said. I looked at him with a confused look. What was he doing here?  
  
"Yes bring the pet I made you in here" she said, I turned back eyes wide with shock.  
  
(Leave her alone) I growled. Yukio was all ready gone. (I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!) I yelled my psychic power flaming up around me.  
  
"Mewtwo.Mewtwo, Mewtwo" She said, "I can't let you take something that belongs to Team Rocket, the things you get here stay here understand? You leave and you leave everything behind"  
  
All I could do was growl at her.  
  
Quit, just complete silent filled the room was we waited. I wanted to bolt after Yukio take Midori and run but no I would do this way. I would wait.  
  
I turned my head as I heard the door open; Yukio stood their Midori in front of him, his hands on her shoulders. I could see the fear in her eyes as she looked around the room, her hands crossed across her chest like a protective shell. She saw me and tried to pull away from Yukio but her pulled her back against him and stroked her head. I could feel my face go red with rage as he petted her like Garnet did with her delicately.  
  
(I think he has feelings for her) Yukio said grinning at me. I heard Midori whimper as Yukio held her tight.  
  
(Please stop it) I growled (NOW)  
  
"Let her go, Yukio" rang Lady Garnet. He released Midori at once and she flung herself against me. I put my hands around her comforting her.  
  
"I see" I heard Garnet say but I didn't care anymore. I was not leaving Midori here. "You can keep her if you stay Mewtwo"  
  
(I won't leave her and I won't stay) I growled. Midori looked up at me with her green eyes.  
  
"Mew, mew" /You wont? / She said sniffling.  
  
(I made you a promise and I'm keeping it) I said putting my hand on her cheek.  
  
"Then leave" Garnet growled I could tell she was angry. Yukio ripped Midori out of my hands and she cried out to me as he pulled her back.  
  
(NO!) I said putting my hand up and using my psychic powers to part Yukio from Midori. I brought her up to me and grabbed her hand.  
  
(I'm leaving) I said. I gripped Midori's hand tightly as she gripped back as a flouted into the air my psychic power surrounding both of us. She hugged my arm I could feel she was scared. (It's ok) I said in whisper.  
  
"STOP NOW!" yelled Garnet but I ignored her. I flew to the door leading out; before I could reach the handle it was gone. The door was gone, I turned to the other door but it was gone.  
  
The screen was gone.. the only one left in the room was Yukio. He glared at me a black flame forming around him.  
  
(I have orders to dispose of you my brother) he said (Then I will get my reward)  
  
(What is this reward?) I growled, my eyes glowed purple ready for battle.  
  
He smiled (I get Kanto when we take over the world) he said.  
  
(So this was all a plan to win me over to help take over the world eh?) My hand glowed forming a dark ball. (I don't like the way you think, Yukio. You treat the world like a toy something you can do whatever you want to it and the beings in it) I pointed my finger at him the glowing psychic ball at the tip. I fired, the beam streaking across the room heading right for Yukio's head. He slapped it away like it was nothing; I growled as he formed a large red energy ball in his hands, the psychic power ball grew to the size of my head. He brought both his hands forward sending the attack my way. I shoved Midori one way and flew another the ball going right where we were and hitting the wall making it explode, thru the wall showed a hall way. Smoke rose from the blast as I peered around looking for Yukio or Midori.  
  
Someone slammed me from behind making me fly into the wall. I gasped as my body was crushed against it. But I regained my flight and turned around ready to deliver an attack. Yukio stood in front of the hole smiling at me, in his right hand he held Midori by her wrist. She was on her knees; he held her hand high so Mewtwo could see he had her.  
  
(Now my friend let us finish this) he said as he put a hand to Midori's head.  
  
Bam.  
  
Midori's body fell to the ground a hole thru her head. I stared in shock as he body lay still on the ground. I couldn't move my eyes stun. He just killed her; he had no respect for life what's so ever. I grit my teeth my fists tighten with anger.  
  
(You murderer) I flung myself forward at him slamming my fist into his face. He flew back hitting hard against the wall behind him. I flew at him again landing a kick to his gut. He gagged in pain before grabbing my foot and swinging me away from him, I skidded across the floor before a wall stopped me. My heart was beating with full rage nothing else crossed my mind but me wanting to taste his flesh. I roared flying up full force and building a huge psychic attack in my hand, the black energy ball grew larger and larger as I put all I had into it.  
  
"Mew-ew" /Mewtwo./ rang a voice and I froze turning my head. Sitting up in her own blood was Midori; the hole in her head was gone.  
  
(Midori?) I said forgetting my rage and taking the psychic ball back I flew to her bending down by her side. She looked at me her eyes filled with tears as she hugged me. I ran my hand over her head where the hole was. (How?) I asked her not even knowing if she could answer this.  
  
(She was made to take any damage I could inflict upon her.even I shot to her head won't kill her but to her heart.) Yukio pointed his finger at Midori.  
  
End Chapter AGAIN! hahahaha!  
  
Chapter 5: Goodbye, Brother 


	5. Chapter 5: good bye, brother

Chapter 5: Goodbye, Brother  
  
(NO!) I said moving in front of her, I didn't even hear the small laser blast fire but I felt it. Straight thru my chest, I gagged putting my hand to the hole in my chest. A small stream of purple blood flowed down from the hole as I fell to my knees. Midori screamed I could feel her hands around me. My eyes were dark I couldn't see.  
  
So this was what death felt like.  
  
I felt water hitting my face as Midori cried over me. I felt my heart slow. The pain went away.  
  
(Run away) I said softly (Run) Midori's hands left me as I was laid gently on the ground.  
  
(Good bye Brother) rang Yukio's voice. That's when everything was gone. Black. nothingness.  
  
I stood alone in the void. My heart didn't beat I didn't need to breath. Right then my life flashed before me.  
  
I saw myself waken in the lab, I saw myself kill the scientist and meet Giovanni...I saw the battles and hatred in my eyes. I saw the boy who gave his life to stop us, Mew and I from battling; I saw the tears of the pokemon bring life. I saw myself staring at the moon with my clones...my friends. I saw everything.  
  
I saw Midori sitting on the bed tears streaming down her face. This was not one of my Memories. Yukio was there he rubbed Midori's back then pulled her against him licking her face.  
  
No I was not ready to die. No I was not ready to see what would happen if I died. The scene was gone and flouting before me was...mew.  
  
(Brother...) she said, I reached my hand out to her and she took it with her paw. (You are right it is not time for you to die, a life needs you...your path in this world is not over yet)  
  
I nodded to her, not able to speak anymore, I could feel water in my eyes as tears started to fall. Mew flew up to my face and kissed me on my head. (Good luck)  
  
My eyes snapped opened to a scream from down the hall. The hole in my chest was gone. I could feel the legendry power of mew still on my chest. She healed me. I bolted upward, Midori's scream I could still hear. I flew up into the air and out into the hall. Faster and faster I went down the hall, I had to find them. I had to stop him. I turned a corner and saw Yukio standing over Midori a foot on her back.  
  
(You've been a naughty girl; you know I will have to punish you) Yukio said, a hint of enjoyment in his voice as a smile was set on his face.  
  
"MEW! MEW!" NO! PLEASE! Was the cry of Midori as she covered her head with her hands and curling into a ball? Yukio bent down and grabbed on of her arms flipping her over. Then he kicked her to get her to losing up.  
  
(NO!) I yelled slamming into him and pinning him against the wall. Yukio looked at me shocked looking like he had seen a ghost.  
  
(YOU! You were dead!) He said, this time I smiled.  
  
(You think I die and break a promise?) I said as I pulled back my hand and punched him hard into his face, blood flowed out of his nose as he struggled to free himself. I pulled back my hand again and punched him in the same place; he gagged as I had broken his nose. I pulled back to punch him again but I felt a hand holding my arm.  
  
"Mew-ew...mew, mew ew" Mewtwo.... Please...Lets go Midori said. I looked at her and she was right, I was not going to sink down and kill my own kind. I released Yukio; he slopped to the ground holding his nose. I turned taking Midori in my arms, her laying her head against my chest. I flouted upward and blasted thru the roof with my mind. I shot up and out into the sky.  
  
Midori gasped as the sunlight hit our faces, this was her first time to ever be outside. I looked down the hole I could see Yukio looking up his face bloody.  
  
(Good Bye, Brother) I said flying into the blue sky and away from TR. Away from Yukio and away from that horrid life.  
  
Midori was free now, no longer did she have to stay there, be pushed slapped and raped anymore.  
  
I would teach her how to survive in this world.  
  
For I am Mewtwo, the first of my kind the most powerful pokemon in the world.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Two months since then, it has been two great months. I've gotten to know Midori a lot better and I'm a much happier pokemon. Ever since she came into my life I wanted to keep on living just to see her again.  
  
This must be love.  
  
I didn't want to admit I could love. I was made for nothing more then to be a tool but I could love. It was such a wonderful feeling. My life had turned around at last.  
  
I looked down at her sleeping next to me, her warm body against mine. I ran my hand over her head. She made a purring sound; I smiled as I placed my hand on her belly. I just found out today I am going to be a father. That feeling in my heart fills an empty place I have had for a long time; I know what it is now. Love, Love for a mate, love for a child.  
  
Midori opened her eyes and looked up at me, we were in a cave lying on a bed of grass and leaves.  
  
(Mewtwo? What is it?) She asked. I smiled hearing her use her telepathic voice. I made a link between the two of us. She can only talk this way to me; no one ells could hear her. Yes she still talked in her mew voice if she didn't think about using this link. I gave it to her so she could call me with out anyone ells hearing in case she needs help.  
  
(Nothing) I said leaning over and kissing her on the head. She smiled turning on her side and drifting back to sleep. I lay down next to her again closing my eyes and placing my hands around her pulling her against me. She snuggled up against my chest and I kissed her head again.  
  
(I love you) She said.  
  
(I love you too)  
  
THE END. 


End file.
